Dragon Ball A&I
by Mr.Gold675
Summary: Dragon Ball Androids and Ice Demons. Follow Goku on an exciting story as you discover a fan made origin of Both of his greatest foes.


"You're too late Goku," Yang shouted in triumph. "I have ascended my android form to a user of ki, science, and magic!"

"I don't mean any disrespect or anything, but you didn't realize I wanted you to get that strong," Goku asked.

 _"The Z fighters have yet another foe while Earth remains at piece from the outside worlds. The Red Ribbon ARMY has created yet more androids to pick off each Z fighter. Unfortunately for them thanks to Bulma's ki tracker; Goku was able to stop them first from unleashing an ARMY as powerful as their top androids unto this world."_

"That was your mistake," Yang shouted. "I am Yang the invincible now!"

"OK, let's fight if your that good, Tien," Goku laughed.

"What," Yang asked.

"Your Ki level reminds me of his Ki," Goku answered.

"But, I'm not Tien Shinhan," Yang replied.

"Maybe, but you're definitely related to him some way," Goku shouted back.

"I will get to that after I've destroyed you," Yang replied.

"Well at least you'll have something to do after you've defeated me," Goku laughed jokingly.

"I'm going to take over the planet in the name of my masters once I've destroyed you," Yang shouted angrily.

"What is this place anyway," Goku asked as he looked at what appeared to be an ancient science lab that was constructed in the center of an old temple.

"Do you remember Freeza," Yang asked.

"I'll never forget him," Goku replied with his detest showing just a little.

"Goku, this is where the first of Freeza's race had landed long ago," Yang replied.

"What are you talking about," Goku asked.

"There were once two being that ruled this planet with an Iron fist," Yang explained. "They had both called themselves god until the Kai's stopped them. One was renamed to Asura. He would be forever remembered as the one who wanted the powers of a god. The other was renamed to djinn. His powers were so great he could even grant wishes, but he was long since imprisoned within these walls by powerful Namekians."

"You're not going to release them are you," Goku asked.

"No, I'm going to absorb their power," he replied.

"Well then get to it," a man shouted in pain from outside. "This Vegeta guy doesn't spare anyone!"

"Your friend is right," Goku added. "Vegeta will kill you both in a heartbeat."

"Fine," he said as he held up to large blue orbs attached to the center of his palms.

"Wow, your hand are huge even for Tien," Goku said in amazement.

"They're artificial hands," Yang replied. "They absorb and amplify ki, and they have a few more tricks thanks to the added features of science and magic."

"Absorb quickly so we can fight," Goku chimed happily.

"I'm doing it," Yang replied with a sweat drop beading on his head.

A hole blasted through the roof. "Vegeta no," Goku shouted with a little shock and a hint of fear.

"We're protecting the planet Goku. Leave this area immediately, so that I can blow it up," Vegeta shouted. "Supreme Kai told me about this area. I will not let the evil unleash in the hands of the Red Ribbon ARMY."

"If you destroy this place than the evil will be released," Yang shouted back. "I don't want the djinn only his Ki!"

"I've changed my mind, don't destroy it," Supreme Kai shouted.

"Ok," Vegeta laughed and then flew off.

"That could have been bad," the man outside panted.

"Hey, who are you anyway," Goku asked the man outside.

"I am the notorious Mr. Gold," he replied. "You might call me android 23."

"I see," Goku said.

"I've almost gathered enough to destroy you even in your latest blue form," Yang laughed.

"Oh really," Goku asked as he ascended into his Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan God form.

Yang's eyes widened as the power caused the entire area around them to collapse. "What have you done?"

"Oops," Goku said.

Yang looked around at the fully extinguished ancient lab. "He's not here," Yang asked.

"Actually I've learned to hide my power since I've gotten to this planet," the voice of an Ice Demon said as smoke above them cleared away. "He was almost the spitting image of king cold if it wasn't for sharp facial features like a pointed chin and nose."

"You're the great Djinn," Yang said exasperated.

"I am Lord Frozen. How do you do," he remarked with a gentlemanly voice.

"Where is the other one," Goku asked.

"The real gods probably killed him," Lord Frozen replied. "Not to worry." With a snap of his fingers an ice demon that looked more like Frieza in his final form except had four arms and had crystal blades coming out of his body. He also had antenna that looked like Kai's.

"You're the Asura," Yang asked.

"I'm Lord Blitz," he replied with a gritty, grinding, hiss.

"What's with the antenna," Goku asked.

"I have spent thousands of years in Hell to perfect my form into that of a god's," he replied.

"Hmmm, you might even be more powerful than me now," Lord Frozen stated.

"Glad you've noticed father," Lord Blitz laughed.

"My, what powerful fighters this planet has produced," Lord Frozen said as he looked Goku and the androids over.

"Wow," that Blitz guy can barely control his power," Goku said not paying attention to Lord Frozen.

"I see the attention is on you my boy," Lord Frozen realized. "Go ahead and give them the fight they're looking for. I'm going to get something to eat and catch up on this worlds history."

"Goku, a powerful energy has emerged on your planet," King Kai said. "What's going on down there?"

"Actually two Ice demons are here," Goku replied. "The other one is hiding his power level."

"That doesn't feel like an Ice Demon. That feel like a Kai," King Kai said exasperated.

"He said he trained to transform into a Kai's level of power," Goku said back to him.

"Enough of this," Yang shouted as he put up his hands. "Great Wind Spear!" A Spear emerged through a virtual like matter and then ki formed around it while wind formed around the ki. "You see, science, ki, and magic!" Yang launched the spear at his foe, to which knocked it away toward King Kai's direction. The spear transported at great speed as it headed toward him. The Spear pierced through King Kai's body.

Goku froze up as he sensed the life drain out of King Kai. "You monster," Goku shouted as his eyes filled with rage and tears.

"Well," that's one of the gods that killed me," Blitz said laughing. "I'll take out the Grand Kai, the Elder Kai, the Supreme Kais, and the King Kais."

In the distance Vegeta stood shocked at the kind of power that emerged out Blitz. He was also shocked that Goku was about to get an even greater power than before.

 _"Androids? Ice Demon? King Kai dead? Could this conclude our heroes fate, or will this spark a never before seen power in Goku? Find out next time on Dragon Ball I & A._


End file.
